


Our Secret

by MaryRoseOliver



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Plans For The Future, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryRoseOliver/pseuds/MaryRoseOliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressure was unbearable and every day felt it might be one where everything would come to light. He would have more to lose. But who it was less worried.<br/>The press ... well that was a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. It's a short history and forgive me because English is not my language.

**Our secret**

 

The pressure was unbearable and every day felt it might be one where everything would come to light. He would have more to lose. But who it was less worried. He looked at her life and she only made sense when he looked at the person agitated that he was looking all materials citing his name. In fact, their names.

In social networks fans already perferam respect a long time and wondered when they would announce the marriage, would have children on stupid attitudes that sometimes they do not they realized that they had taken in public. They were friends, were married to beautiful women until it was over. Well, no sync separations, but they did not live so many lies. After all people deserve to be happy.

 The press ... well that was a problem. They were closely followed, but friendship and bromance of the program had been a good disguise. For how long? It was a mystery. Despite the provocations, no one dared speculate more forcefully and his lawyers took care that every misplaced word was threatened with a lawsuit. It kept the less petulant reporters.

Now I had given a full plate to assume a relationship with his partner and friend program and that this season had also announced the divorce. She agreed to help them because he wanted to be protected from new relationships and definitely off the radar of her ex-husband. She loved them and gave the coverage you need at that time.

It was just before that another divorce happen, but the prenuptial agreement would take another couple of months before everything happened as had been arranged. He could not let that sweet little girl lost one dollar after it agreed to help him at a critical moment, where everything threatened to crumble and angry from time fans each. Not to mention a blond volcano spouting lava that threatened about them. The separation was inevitable and it was so overwhelming that knocked out absolutely. She never imagined that he would choose to discard it. But he did.

What if he fell in love with a certain rock singer and it was fully reciprocated? It was pretty insane, but they were different when they were together was pure magic. They were talented, beautiful, funny and so affectionate with one another that it was difficult not to be affected by this chemical that they held.

But it was a secret they kept saved for a few friends and even the whole family knew. And what they felt and had they kept to themselves. The sweet moments, the blown whispers, moans, cries, all hands and legs, the kisses and the long hours of love and enjoy each other. As anyone understand that? They loved each other, period. One day would count for everyone.

 But it would be when they wanted to and it does not hinder their plans to build a home that housed her children, who had a big yard and flower gardens with lots of trees and a swing, in addition to toys and pool. Yes, because they wanted lots of sun and snow at Christmas. They wanted to see these children growing up and being able to take care of them, working less every year, just so that their fans do not feel their faults either.

They wanted the fairy tale and happy endings. They were building every little piece of that happiness than planned. But for now it was a secret. While resting, sweaty and moved by all the love I just shared a blue gaze spoke that this was "our secret".


End file.
